Nina
Nina is a supporting character in Girls und Panzer, Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, Ribbon Warrior and Girls und Panzer der Film. Profile Nina is a first-year student at Pravda Girls High School; she is the loader of the school's KV-2, Katyusha's favourite tank. She is also the commander of Pravda's Tankathlon team called Katyusha's Volunteer Army. Appearance Nina is a small girl with brown hair braided in two pigtails and brown eyes. She is almost always depicted wearing a brown Ushanka hat with the Pravda Sensha-dō uniform and vest, both in the OVA and other derivative works such as MLLSD and Ribbon Warrior. Personality Shy and young, Nina is a rather innocent and naive girl, shown by how easily she falls for Yukari and Erwin's deception. The spin-off also depicts her as clumsy, as she knocks over Katyusha's very grandiose statue, smashing it to pieces in the process, by leaning on it. She is also not very circumspect in voicing her opinions, as she provokes Katyusha's ire in the spin-off by commenting on her short stature (despite only being taller than Katyusha because of the hat she is wearing). Despite her timidness, and constantly being at odds with Katyusha and Nonna due to her clumsiness, Nina is one of the strongest disciples of the "Katyusha Doctrine", being able to fight exactly like how her commander would. She was highly competent in commanding the KVA, but ultimately lost due to underestimating the enemy, much like Katyusha herself had with Ooarai. Background 'Pravda vs. Ooarai' While not seen in the anime, she appeared prominently in the fifth OVA, in which she was approached by Yukari Akiyama and Erwin, both disguised as Pravda students, as she was keeping the snow from accumulating on her tank's tracks. Thinking they were her upperclassmen, Nina fell for their charade. While sharing a cup of cocoa, she innocently revealed her commander's plans and the disposition of their forces, thus giving the pair from Ooarai the info they needed. 'Der Film' 'Katyusha Volunteer Army' During the Ribbon Warrior Arc, Nina was appointed as the commander of the Katyusha Volunteer Army alongside Alina. During this appointment, she was told that if she failed to win, she would be, "deported to Siberia until her graduation" per Katyusha's words. Her first battle was against Bonple High School commanded by Jajka. During their first face to face encounter with Yaika, Alina and Nina were terrified of the enemy commander's imposing demeanor. After Jajka called Katyusha a child, the latter ordered the KVA to, "totally murder and massacre them." In this battle Nina led 16 T-70s against Bonple's 8 7TP tanks and 2 TPS tankettes. As they advanced towards the enemy, several of Nina's tanks had been ambushed and at least one was taken out by Bonple's ambush tactics. However, they continued to push into the forest, forcing the Bonple units to fall back even farther. When Nina's forces became bogged down in a swamp, 16 additional T-70s led by Alina surrounded the Bonple units, creating a double envelopment. With victory assured, Nina and several of her tanks fell back to ensure the safety of the flag tank. Unbeknownst to them however, Jajka and several of her forces had slipped through the envelopment, using camouflage. They then ambushed Nina's group, much to her horror, quickly eliminating Nina's flag tank: thus winning the Pravda vs. Bonple Tankathalon match. As such, despite following Katyusha's doctrine, Nina and Alina's first tankathalon match resulted in a loss. Katyusha understood that Nina had followed her doctrine during the match, and did not seem to punish her afterwards, having understood that there was nothing that could have been done had Katyusha herself been leading the KVA forces. Trivia *In the series "Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu", there is a follow-up of the OVA, detailing Nina's "punishment" for giving critical information to the opponent while ultimately made Pravda lost the match. *She is both KV-2's warhead and black powder loader, as she is seen in the movie in different scenes holding both of them. She is one of the two loaders, alongside with Alina. *In the OVA, she states that whenever she turns the KV-2 turret, it hurts her hand. *It is also possible that she is the commander of the KV-2, as Nina is the one who responds when Katyusha calls KV-2. *She is an accurate gunner in a T-70 light tank as commander of Pravda's Tankathlon team. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Loaders Category:Pravda Girls' High School Category:Overall Commanders Category:Katyusha Volunteer Army Category:TemporaryCategory